No Pain, No Gain
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 04 - Chanyeol seorang CEO muda yang hidup di dunia hitam. Apa yang terjadi disaat pemuda jangkung itu harus menikahi namja cantik yang buta akibat kesalahan ayahnya. Bisakah kehidupan pernikahannya berjalan lancar walaupun itu hanya berbentuk 'tanggung jawab? - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 04**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No Pain No Gain**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aishhhh shit!"

Chanyeol geram melihat penampilannya ketika bangun pagi hari ini. Noda lipstik wanita bayaran yang dijumpainya, anniyo yang ditidurinya tadi malam menempel pada kemeja putihnya.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol berteriak entah kepada siapa. Dia kesal karna wanita yang ditidurinya pergi sebelum dia bangun dan membawa kabur dompet miliknya. Chanyeol akhirnya pulang setelah menelpon pelayan pribadinya dan melunasi biaya hotel mahal tempat dia menginap semalam.

"Dimanapun wanita sama saja,, gila uang ! Brengsek!"

Chanyeol adalah seorang namja umur 21 tahun yang kaya raya, tapi dia tidak disiplin dan malah sering menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Mabuk-mabukan, balapan, taruhan, judi.. Chanyeol adalah Bad Boy yang jauh dari yang namanya cinta.

Ketika kembali ke rumahnya Chanyeol terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Eommanya sedang berselingkuh dengan namja hidung belang yang mana lagi. Dengan emosinya yang membuncah, Chanyeol menarik namja tersebut dan menghajarnya. Eomma Chanyeol menangis dan berusaha mencegah Chanyeol...

"C.. Chanyeol eomma mohon.."

"MEMOHON UNTUK APA ?! KAU TAK SEHARUSNYA MELAHIRKANKU EOMMA! KAU MEMBUATKU DEPRESI DAN GILA KARNA KELAKUANMU,, !"

Dengan emosi yang membuncah Chanyeol meninggalkan eommanya yang terduduk dan menangis.

Blammm

Chanyeol memasuki mobil Lamborghini miliknya dan memilih untuk menghilang lagi diantara dunia hiburan malam yang dia anggap tempat berlindung dari masalah yang ada.

Suatu malam di pusat Seoul, ketika Chanyeol habis dikeroyok oleh beberapa namja,, dia tersadar dan bangun di sebuah apartemen sederhana.. Chanyeol menoleh ketika si pemilik apartmen datang dan memberikannya air minum..

"Siapa? ouchhh.."

Chanyeol menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Kau terluka parah.. "

Chanyeol menatap sejenak kepada namja dengan paras cantik dan postur tubuh mungil yang telah menolongnya.

"Ahh gomawoo"

Baekhyun, namja tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Cheonman, aku kebetulan menemukanmu tergeletak dipinggir jalan setelah bekerja. Jadi karna kita sesama manusia, why not?"

"Tak ku sangka masih ada yang peduli pada sesama di zaman yang gila uang seperti ini.." Chanyeol bergumam.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Anniyo~ aku tak mengatakan apa-apa.."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk beristirahat didalam kamar sederhana miliknya. Baekhyun adalah seorang designer muda yang bekerja dibawah naungan CB company, tiap hari namja yang berumur 20 tahun tersebut giat melakukan pekerjaan yang dia tekuni itu.

"Ekhmm hmm, hei aku pulang dulu,, sepertinya pelayanku telah berhasil melacak keberadaanku dan uhmm ini.."

Chanyeol menyodorkan beberapa lembar nominal won kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Terimalah, aku tau kamu membutuhkannya.."

Baekhyun menggeleng "Simpan uangmu, aku menolongmu karna aku kasihan , jangan salah paham , aku tak semiskin yang terlihat.."

"Ahh .. maaf hummmm oh ya udah, aku pergi dulu.. ummmm"

"Baekhyun, kamu bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu,,, uhmm"

"Chanyeol,, Kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu Baekhyun-ssi"

"Aku mengerti.."

Mungkin jika dalam drama-drama Chanyeol akan mencari Baekhyun dan jatuh cinta padanya karna dia telah pernah ditolong oleh namja cantik itu. Tapi hell no! Chanyeol bahkan melupakan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Namja tersebut juga tidak jauh bedanya dengan Chanyeol, mereka saling melupakan.

Ketika di klub malam...

"Louder Please,,"

Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk meminta agar musik di dalam klub tersebut dibunyikan lebih keras. Tiba-tiba eommanya menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa appanya mengalami kecelakaan dan telah menabrak pengemudi lainnya. Chanyeol bergegas menuju rumah sakit dan mendapati mayat sang appa yang terbujur kaku. Seluruh persendiannya terasa lemas dan Chanyeol menangis menciumi wajah pucat sang appa.

Setelah proses pemakaman, Chanyeol berniat membesuk korban kecelakaan yang menimpa appanya dan korban.

"Si-Si-Siapa?" tampak seorang namja meraba-raba dinding ketakutan ketika mendengar ada yang memasuki kamar inapnya.

"Kau?!" Chanyeol mengenali namja ini, Baekhyun.. dia adalah korban lain dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

"Siapa kau..? hiks" dengan suara seraknya Baekhyun masih meraba dinding dan tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan mencari dokter yang tengah menangani Baekhyun.

"Dia buta tuan,, beberapa serpihan kaca berhasil merusak kornea matanya secara fatal"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, dia kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa namja yang telah menolongnya dulu mengalami kejadian tersebut. Dengan perasaan bersalah Chanyeol kembali menemui Baekhyun dan merasa kasihan kepada namja yang telah buta tersebut.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang telah kau alami..."

"Kau bilang kau bertanggung jawab? Untuk apa tuan, hiks aku telah buta,, tak ada lagi pekerjaan untukku, tak ada lagi yang akan menerimaku..."

Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah pertanggung jawaban dari Chanyeol. Bukannya dia tidak tahu diri, dia sangat depresi sekarang dan tawaran Chanyeol terasa seperti bualan untuknya yang hidup jauh dengan keluarganya yang berada di Jerman. Dia , Baekhyun sebenarnya juga anak broken home.

"Aku akan menikahimu.. Aku yang akan menafkahimu, jadi kau tidak perlu bekerja."

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Ta... tapi.."

"Biarlah aku yang akan menanggung beban ayahku,, Baekhyun mungkin kita adalah orang asing. Tapi aku benar-benar akan bertanggung jawab"

Baekhyun bungkam dan akhirnya menangis tertunduk. Mau tak mau dia menerima Chanyeol. Namja cantik itu tidak lagi mempermasalahkan siapa calon pasangannya, toh dia juga gay dari awal.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung tertutup. Hanya beberapa orang dari pihak keluarga Chanyeol yang tampak hadir dalam pernikahan itu. Selesai menikah, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah mansion mewah di pusat Seoul.

Menjadi 'istri' dari seorang pekerja keras seperti Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun cukup pandai menjaga sikap kepada suaminya itu. Dia tidak banyak bertanya, hanya berbicara seperlunya dan selalu terkesan menjauhi Chanyeol. Ini bukan pernikahan yang seperti umumnya, Chanyeol tak pernah menyentuh Baekhyun. Dia memang hanya bersikap seperti suami yang hanya menghidupi Baekhyun dengan materi yang dia punya tidak dengan kasih sayang yang mungkin lebih baik.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Seperti biasa Chanyeol akan bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang selalu duduk diam di dalam kamar mereka menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol.

"Sudah, tadi bibi Jung yang mengantarkannya"

"Syukurlah. Ahhh capek sekali, aku tidur dulu"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya ketika dia merasakan ranjang king size berdenyit karna suaminya itu telah berbaring kelelahan disampingnya. Baekhun juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dan juga ikut terlelap.

Ketika Chanyeol bangun, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat Baekhyun tidur dengan tubuh yang meringkuk kedinginan. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mengambil Bed Cover dan menyelimuti 'istrinya' itu. Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, yah sejak pulang dari kantor Chanyeol belum mandi.

Walaupun Chanyeol sudah berusaha baik kepada Baekhyun , namun terkadang Baekhyun terkesan dingin kepada Chanyeol, dia seolah menutup diri dan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Siang ini contohnya disaat Chanyeol memilih membawa pekerjaannya di kantor ke rumah, namun Baekhyun tidak berbicara dengan suaminya itu. Baekhyun memilih meraba-raba dinding untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kyaaaaaaaa aduhhh.."

Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara. Dan disana nampak Baekhyun sedang terjatuh, Baekhyun meringis pelan..

"Kau mau apa heum?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut kepada sang 'istri.'

"Mandi, tentu saja"

"Biar aku bantu.."

"TIDAK!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam-dalam "Tolong jangan membuatku seolah tak berguna, aku adalah suamimu yang sah. Biarkan aku memandikanmu.."

Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan Chanyeol memandikannya. Ini adalah hal memalukan bagi Baekhyun, mereka belum pernah melakukan "itu" dan sekarang Chanyeol malah melihat tubuh polosnya dibawah shower. Chanyeol terlihat serius membersihkan tubuh sang 'istri' dengan menahan blushing diwajahnya. Chanyeol berubah total semenjak menjalani pernikahan dengan Baekhyun. Tak ada lagi hal-hal berbau negatif yang dilakukannya. Entah itu adalah efek karna dia sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup atau bagaimana. Yang jelas, Chanyeol akan menolak mentah-mentah jika ada yeoja-yeoja genit di luar sana yang berusaha untuk menggodanya. Wajah Baekhyun yang menunggunya pulang ke rumah membuat Chanyeol tidak tega untuk bermain dulu di club malam bersama pemimpin perusahaan lainnya.

"Nah kau sudah bersih, ayo pakai handukmu.."

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala Brydal Style keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan telaten Chanyeol memakaikan pakaian lengkap kepada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Chanyeol.."

"Hmm inilah gunanya suami.." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyumnya.

Semua berjalan sangat hampa untuk Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol pergi bekerja dia akan meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan dapur atau sebagainya. Chanyeol pernah membawa beberapa maid, namun sikap Baekhyun yang tak bersahabat membuat Chanyeol hanya mempekerjakan bibi Jung di rumah mereka.

"Chanyeol, jangan lupa untuk datang ke Ceremony YP Corp nanti malam ne?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ceremony apa kau bilang Sehun?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus membersihkan telinganya agar tidak menyuruh Sehun mengulang perkataannya barusan.

"Perayaan perusahaan tetangga. Wu Yifan menyuruhku mengundangmu, hmm secara langsung"

Chanyeol hanya ber-oh ria menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan jangan lupa, kau harus membawa pasanganmu"

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang ketika mendengar kata 'pasangan' itu mengalir dari mulut Sehun. Pasangan? Berarti dia harus membawa Baekhyun untuk menghadiri party , dia tidak yakin jika namja cantik itu akan mau mengikutinya menghadiri acara tersebut. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengumumkan bahwa dia sudah menikah, pasti akan mudah menghindari pertanyaan dari CEO lainnya padanya nanti di acara party itu. Tapi sialnya Chanyeol terlanjur mengumumkannya ke publik setelah diwawancarai beberapa waktu lalu, bahkan mereka tahu siapa nama 'istri' namja tampan tersebut.

"K. Kau se.. serius?"

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu?"

"Uhmm tidak, kau akan membawa siapa nanti?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membawa Luhan. Cuma dia kekasihku sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu Park? Sudah siapkah kau membawa Baekhyun-mu itu ke depan publik?"

"Entahlah"

"Ayolah dude! Aku ingin melihat namja beruntung yang telah menikah denganmu itu. Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya di rumah eoh?"

Chanyeol tampak berfikir sebentar. Kemudian namja jangkung itu tersenyum tipis melihat kepada Sehun.

"Akan ku coba membujuknya sore ini"

"Great! Ku tunggu"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kepada Sehun. Dia berfikir keras bagaimana cara mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke acara malam ini. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Chanyeol langsung pulang ke mansion mewahnya dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah mendengarkan musik melalui headset putih di ruang tamu.

"Aku pulang"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat mendengar senandung kecil sekali-kali keluar dari bibir tipis kemerahan milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Merasa ada yang duduk disampingnya, Baekhyun langsung melepas headsetnya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku?"

"Hmm sejak kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja"

Baekhyun kembali diam. Dia bingung mau bertanya apa lagi kepada Chanyeol.

"Baek, uhmm bolehkah aku meminta suatu permohonan padamu?"

Baekhyun dengan matanya yang menatap kosong ke depan merasa heran. Hal yang langka jika Chanyeol akan memohon sesuatu seperti ini padanya.

"Permohonan apa Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun wanti-wanti jika permohonan Chanyeol ini adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan menikah pada umumnya.

"Hmm Baek. Perusahaanku mempunyai banyak investasi di beberapa perusahan lainnya. Sebagai perusahaan berpengaruh di Korea, perusahaanku menjadi salah satu yang disorot publik dan kami para pemimpin perusahaan saling bersikap harmonis dan menghormati satu sama lain."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol , Baekhyun mulai meng-interupsi.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan karna aku hanyalah mantan designer biasa. Mungkin lebih baik jika kau to the point Chanyeol."

"Baiklah Baek. Malam ini akan ada Ceremony dari perusahaan baru dan aku diundang. Kami diharuskan membawa partner. Maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"A.. Apa kau bilang?"

"Baekhyun, hanya untuk malam ini.. aku mohon"

"Chanyeol, aku buta. Mereka akan menertawakanmu jika kau membawaku kesana.."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sedih.

"Aku tidak peduli jika mereka mengatakan kamu buta atau apa Baekhyun. Kau tetaplah pasangan hidupku, pemimpin perusahaan ini tetaplah suamimu Baek."

Ada perasaan hangat terasa oleh di dalam rongga dada Baekhyun disaat mendengar penuturan lembut itu keluar dari bibir suaminya.

"Aku memang pasangan hidupmu. Tapi ini hanya bentuk 'tanggung jawabmu' Chanyeol. Kau tak perlu bersikap terlalu jauh. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur karna kau mau menerimaku hidup disini dan membiayai hidupku.."

Hati Chanyeol terenyuh sakit disaat Baekhyun masih dengan fikirannya seperti itu.

"Baekhyun. Aku tak pernah lagi berfikir ini sebagai tanggung jawab. Yang aku tahu kau adalah pasangan hidupku. Baiklah, jika kau tak mau tak apa. Aku akan pergi sendiri dan mengatakan 'istriku' sedang sakit."

Chanyeol melenggang pergi memasuki kamarnya dan Baekhyun , dia meninggalkan namja cantik itu dengan air mata yang menetes sedih mendengar perkataannya.

Malam ini setelah memakai pakaian formal yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuh jangkungnya. Chanyeol benar-benar akan berangkat ke pesta ceremony itu jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan melihat namja cantik itu berdiri dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun tampak terpoles oleh eyeliner hitam pekat, namun karna Baekhyun sendiri yang memakai eyeliner itu , jadi terlihat berantakkan dan sedikit melenceng dari garis yang seharusnya.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berusaha terlihat cantik dengan mengabaikan keterbatasan yang dia miliki. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tidak tega membiarkan suaminya malu tidak membawa pasangan pada acara penting seperti itu. Chanyeol menjadi speechless dan hanya mendekatkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun, refleks Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Terimakasih Baek.."

Baekhyun membalas pelukkan Chanyeol tanpa tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah menitikkan air matanya.

Sesampainya di acara pesta itu, Chanyeol dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Decakan kagum tedengar disaat namja tampan itu berjalan menggiring 'istrinya' ke tempat Sehun dan Kai ditengah pesta.

"Whoaaa 'istrimu' cantik sekali Chanyeol. Sialan , aku iri."

Sehun heboh begitu melihat Baekhyun. Sebelum pergi ke pesta ,Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah noonanya, Yura. Disana Yura mendandani Baekhyun dan juga memilihkan pakaian untuk adik iparnya itu. Jelas saja sekarang penampilan Baekhyun jadi terlihat sangat cantik dimata orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Terima kasih"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya ke arah yang salah. Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung disaat melihat hal itu.

"Namja yang memujimu tadi berdiri disini sayang" Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Oh ya, kenalkan ini kekasihku Luhan"

Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol meraih jemarinya dan mengulurkan tangan Baekhyun ke depan.

"Annyeong Baekhyun. Luhan imnida... Aigoo~ kau cantik sekali. Kau dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan paling serasi.. hehe"

Luhan terkekeh dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Luhan-ssi. Suaramu bagus sekali, aku yakin wajahmu juga cantik"

"Tentu saja. Kekasih Sehun pasti cantik."

"Narsis saja kau" Kai menyeletuk seenaknya dan terjadilah perang mulut diantara kedua sahabat itu. Chanyeol , Baekhyun, dan Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar kehebohan mereka.

"Chanyeol! Akhirnya kau datang juga bro."

Yifan datang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat"

"Siapa namja cantik ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan kurusnya pada pinggang Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun menjadi merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan , dia 'istriku' Park Baekhyun"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya kepada Yifan.

"Annyeong tuan"

"Hahaha jangan panggil aku tuan Baekhyun-ssi. Aku adalah sahabat suamimu, kau boleh memanggilku hyung. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu mencari Tao. Nikmati pestanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun.."

"Semoga menemukan pandamu itu"

Chanyeol tampak hangat bersama Baekhyun malam ini. Namja jangkung itu dengan senang hati menggandeng tangan sang istri.

"Baek. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan ke toilet"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup takut, tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seorang pelayan yang tidak mengetahui Baekhyun itu buta tanpa sengaja menabrak Baekhyun sehingga namja cantik itu terdorong ke depan dan menumpahkan minuman yang dia pegang pada salah satu yeoja yang menghadiri pesta itu.

"OH MY GOD! KAU MEMBUAT GAUNKU KOTOR!"

"M.. maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali seraya meminta maaf.

"KAU KIRA BAJUKU AKAN BERSIH KARNA UCAPAN MAAFMU ITU EOH?!"

Byurrr

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menyiramkan air minum berwarna merah darah digelasnya kepada wajah Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu menahan tangisnya, dia menyggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu sekarang, seharusnya dia tidak datang ke acara ini tadi.

"Maafkan aku nyonya..."

Baekhyun tetap mengucapkan maaf.

"Dasar namja buta tidak tahu diri"

BYURR

Sekarang yeoja tadi yang disiram oleh Chanyeol yang barus saja datang dari luar.

"Kau bahkan lebih hina dari orang buta.. kau sangat memuakkan nona"

Terang saja namja tampan itu marah disaat 'istrinya' dipermalukan oleh yeoja sialan itu. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar dari aula tersebut. Baekhyun hanya menangis terisak dan Chanyeol menenangkannya di dalam mobil.

"Maafkan aku Baek, jika saja aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu tadi.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah."

"Baekhyun. Ku mohon jangan dengarkan orang-orang yang ingin menghinamu. Kau jauh lebih baik dari mereka"

"Aku hanya orang buta yang tak akan pernah dihargai Chanyeol. Seharusnya aku mengerti dimana posisiku berada. Seharusnya aku di rumah saja berdiam diri dan menunggumu pulang. Aku hanya orang buta yang tidak berguna. Aku cukup lelah dengan kebutaan ini.. Maafkan aku telah mempermalukanmu Chanyeol"

"Kau salah besar Baekhyun. Aku tak pernah malu mempunyai 'istri' buta sepertimu. Entah kenapa, aku melihat ada kehangatan di dalam matamu itu sayang"

"Pulang Chanyeol. Aku lelah"

Baekhyun seperti tuli, dia tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh perkataan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa perkataan dari Chanyeol membuat dadanya selalu berdebar dengan aneh dan itu sangat menganggunya. Dia memilih untuk tidak merespon perkataan chanyeol dan mencoba menetlalisir hatinya untuk saat ini.

Sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun menjadi depresi dan stress. Hari makin hari Baekhyun semakin egois dan menyalahkan keadaan, menyalahkan nasib yang dia miliki dan semuanya. Chanyeol menerima pukulan sang 'istri' dengan sabar ketika Baekhyun frustasi dengan kelambanannya dalam meraba tempat-tempat, kemudian selalu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk dan mencium kening Baekhyun.

Tapi lambat laun, Baekhyun akhirnya mulai tenang ketika Chanyeol membawanya pergi ke psikiater. Baekhyun mulai mencoba tegar dan melupakan kejadian memalukan di pesta waktu itu. Tapi walau seperti itu, Baekhyun tetap belum pernah disentuh oleh suaminya. Mereka tetap pada komitmen untuk tidak melakukan hal 'itu', sebenarnya komitmen itu dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Dia masih tetap menganggap pernikahannya dan Chanyeol hanyalah berupa tanggung jawab semata.

Buta dan hidup secara monoton membuat Baekhyun sering melamun dan kekurangan gairah hidup. Hingga suatu hari Chanyeol membawa kabar yang membuat Baekhyun merasa Tuhan tak pernah jauh meninggalkannya sendiri dalam gelap kebutaan yang dia alami.

"Baekhyun, coba dengar kau mendapatkan donor mata!"

"Benarkah?!"

Baekhyun sangat antusias mendengarkan kabar gembira tersebut dari Chanyeol di pagi ini.

"Iya Baek, sabtu depan dokter akan melakukan operasinya!"

"Ahhh syukurlah..."

Secara refleks Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melakukannya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum membalas pelukan sang 'istri'.

Seminggu kemudian Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan schedule operasi matanya. Tepat sebelum proses operasi dimulai Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun deg deg an.

"Berjuanglah sayang, agar kamu dapat menatap caraku selama ini mengagumi paras indahmu .. anni agar kamu menyadari caraku menyayangimu"

Selama seminggu selesai operasi Baekhyun hanya ditemani oleh eomma Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa heran kemanakah Chanyeol pergi. Tapi dia mencoba untuk bungkam dan enggan mencari tahu kepada ibu mertuanya. Walaupun sebenarnya jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat merindukan suara bass yang sarat akan kasih sayang dari suami tampannya itu.

Hari ini Baekhyun akhirnya bisa membuka perban matanya. Namja cantik itu cemas apakah operasinya berhasil atau tidak. Namun genggaman tangan eomma mertuanya membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.

"Nah sekarang silahkan buka matamu Baekhyun.."

Dokter menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuka matanya. Cahaya terang terasa mengusik penglihatannya dan korneanya terasa sedikit perih pasca operasi. Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun baru mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas... Namun tak ada tanda-tanda suaminya berada disana sekarang. Baekhyun kecewa, tentu saja! Tapi namja cantik itu menelan sedihnya dengan memeluk ibu mertuanya yang tampak menangis terharu.

"Apakah kau bisa melihat ini berapa Baekhyun?"

"Ya. 5 dokter.."

"Nah, aku rasa matamu benar-benar sembuh sekarang Baekhyun"

"Terimakasih banyak dokter. Terimakasih..."

"Syukurlah, berterimakasihlah kepada suamimu. Dia yang selalu giat datang kesini di sela kesibukkannya, dia memohon kepada tunangan dari orang yang mendonorkan mata ini... Walaupun suamimu sering dicaci maki tapi dia tetap datang kesini tiap hari Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun hanya termenung mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. Rasa rindu kepada Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggerogoti dadanya. Sesak, dia merasakan tekanan didalam rongga dadanya karna ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu.."

Dokter itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan ibu mertuanya.

"Syukurlah sayang. Matamu sudah pulih total.." Ibu Chanyeol berkata lembut kepada menantunya itu.

"Ne eomma.. terima kasih selalu menemaniku disini"

Baekhyun pulang ke mansion mewah milik Chanyeol setelah dokter mengizinkannya. Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol mungkin menunggunya di rumah, tapi dia salah besar. Ruangan di rumahnya terasa hampa. Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun mengamati foto pernikahannya berukuran besar yang berada tepat di dinding kamar mereka. Didalam foto itu Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata sembabnya, dan Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika di dalam kamar mereka terdapat foto itu selama ini.

Baekhyun menelusuri kembali kamarnya. Dia menemukan note-note kecil di dinding yang sepertinya ditulis oleh Chanyeol. Banyak note tentang jadwal rapat Chanyeol tertulis disana. Jemari lentik Baekhyun terulur untuk meraih beberapa note kecil yang membuat hatinya bergetar.

 **-Hari ini Pulang lebih awal.**

- **Jangan membuat Baekhyun bosan dirumah.**

 **\- Baekhyun butuh perlengkapan baru!**

 **\- Jangan bermain lagi di Klub PARK CHANYEOL! Ingat Baekhyun!**

 **\- 'Istriku' harus check Up. 3 minggu lagi!**

 **\- Akhirnya uri Baekhyuniee dapat donor mata^^ Terimakasih Tuhan.**

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar dan air matanya meluncur begitu saja. Sepertinya dia salah paham jika menganggap selama ini Chanyeol hanya menikahinya dalam bentuk tanggung jawab semata. Dia merasa sesak karna ternyata Chanyeol yang dia kenal , jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

"Hiks bodoh.. hiks kenapa kau seperti ini eoh?! Hiks kau .. hiks kau .. hiks Chanyeol kamu dimana?"

Baekhyun menangis terisak dan terduduk dilantai dingin kamar mereka. Sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu kemana perginya suaminya itu. Ada yang hilang, dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sangat!

Seminggu sudah Baekhyun berada sendirian di rumah. Ibu mertuanya sering mengunjungi Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun masih merasa kesepian. Malam ini , jam 9 malam lebih tepatnya. Baekhyun sedang membaca buku diranjang king size miliknya dan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit takut. Dia hanya sendirian di rumah dan bagaimana bisa ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar itu selain ada yang lebih dulu membuka pintu utama mansion milinya dan Chanyeol.

"Baek.. kau didalam?"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dengan bergegas Baekhyun berlari ke pintu kamar dan membukanya. Dan dia melihat suaminya berdiri tepat dihadapan kamar mereka.

"Aku pulang.."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal sedikitpun. Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh jangkung milik suaminya.

"Hiks.. kemana... hiks kau kemana? Hiks... kau tak ada disaat aku melihat dunia kembali.. kau tega membiarkan aku sendiri menghadapi pasca operasi... hiks kau jahat"

Baekhyun memukul pelan suaminya itu dengan putus asa. Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dengan erat dan mengusap kepala 'istrinya' dengan sayang.

"Shhhhhhh uljimaa sayang. Maafkan aku.. maaf aku pergi begitu saja. Perusahaanku di Eropa tiba-tiba mengalami masalah serius dan aku diharuskan kesana. Bukankah eomma memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu?"

"Tidak,, aku selalu menyela perkataan eomma jika eomma mulai membahas tentangmu. Aku hanya takut mendengar kenyataan.. aku takut kau meninggalkanku karna tanggung jawabmu telah selesai.."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris mendengar kata 'tanggung jawab' itu kembali hadir diantara obrolan mereka.

"Jujur, dari awal aku menikahimu mungkin hanya berupa tanggung jawab. Tapi melihat bagaimana caramu tersenyum atau menangis sendirian.. entah kenapa membuatku merasa aku ingin mencintaimu. Aku ingin melindungimu , dan pada akhirnya Tuhan menciptakan rasa sayang yang mutlak untukmu.. hati ini selalu berdebar disaat tanpa sengaja kau memanggil namaku... Aku belajar mencintaimu Baek. Dan akhirnya aku malah terjatuh kedalam pesonamu. Aku mencintaimu.."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dihapannya dan menyentuh paras tampan sang suami dengan jari lentiknya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menghapus jejak air mata sang 'istri'. Mengeliminasi jarak yang ada, dan mempertemukan bibir kissable miliknya dengan bibir tipis kemerahan milik Baekhyun. Dia melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan bibir bawah milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun balas melumat bibir atas Chanyeol. Dengan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun dan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka yang didasari oleh kasih sayang dan cinta.

5 tahun kemudian...

"Jackson jangan berlarian..."

Baekhyun memperingati anaknya agar tidak membandel.

"Memarahi Jakcson lagi eohh? Hahaha 'istri'ku suka mengamuk..."

Baekhyun memberi death glare melihat kepada Chanyeol yang tampak rapi dengan jasnya.

"Dia sama nakalnya dengan kamu..."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Namanya juga masih bayi sayang"

Chanyeol menggusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Untung Cuma mengadopsi satu anak. Jangan ditambah lagi Channie, aku lelah mengurusnya.."

"Uhmm idemu boleh juga.. jangan adopsi lagi. Lebih baik kalau kau yang kuhamili Baek.."

"Dasar suami mesum.. Untung aku namja. Jika aku yeoja mungkin sudah hamil tiap tahun gara-gara kamu bodoh"

"Hahaha namja atau yeoja. Kau tetap aku puaskan. Benar kan?"

"Bodoh! Sudah sana berangkat kerja!"

Dengan wajah memerah Baekhyun mendorong pelan suami tampannya itu.

"Cium dulu"

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menarik Chanyeol kedalam ciuman yang sarat akan kasih sayang. Chanyeol terbawa suasana dan malah mengajak Baekhyun melakukan french kiss.

"Mhhhh..."

"Ma ma ma... chu chu,, chu..."

Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol disaat Jackson menarik ujung kaosnya untuk minta susu.

"Aku berangkat dulu sayang. Jackson... appa pergi dulu"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"pa.. pa..pa..pa"

"hati- hati appa.."

Baekhyun menggendong Jackson dan membuat gerakan melambaikan tangan kepada Chanyeol. Dan chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan kecil kepada anak dan 'istrinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
